


Shameless Thottery

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, catch me using trans males for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: I am a shameless thot for Sister Imperator





	Shameless Thottery

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know what's up

She looked at you with a firm, yet loving look.

A look that said 'I’m disappointed in you but I still love you.’

 

“Well, little one? Are you going to come over here yourself or will I have to bend you over my knee myself?” the Sister said, eyelashes fluttering innocently, her voice dripping with irritation and a sweet venom unlike any other.

 

You briefly thought about giving in so that it might be over already, but that wouldn't be as much fun.

Making up your mind, you stuttered defiantly, “I didn't do anything wrong, Sister.”

 

She shot you this look that said 'I’m done with your shit.’, and crossed the room to where you were, gripping you firmly by the wrist, and pulling you over to where she had been seated.

 

You stood, spine rigid and firm, unwilling to relent and give her what she wanted without a fight.

The Sister grabbed your arm tightly, tighter than she had before, and forced you to lay across her lap.

Once you had been bent across her knee, she pulled down your pants, exposing your firm, pale ass to the elements and removing any sort of protection you might have had from her actions.

 

Her first strike sent a chill up your spine as the pain shot through your veins.

Her second made your face grow a little warmer with humiliation and arousal.

 

Soon, you stopped counting.

All you could focus on was the slap of her hand on your ass, each hit sending another thrill up your spine.

Your breathing grew heavier as her hits got harder and harder, you didn't want to enjoy this, but you did.

 

Another sensation replaced the feeling of her hand on your ass.

The sensation of the Sister, knuckle deep in your throbbing pussy, moving in and out slowly, ignoring your cries for more.

 

She slid in another finger, spreading you around her fingers, and moving faster, almost as though she was trying to figure out how much you could take before you got to the brink.

 

The brink came faster and faster as the Sister rubbed her soaked fingers against your clit, using your moans as an indication of what to do.

 

But then, just before the orgasm ripped through your body, she stopped.

 

She pulled her hand away and laughed as you protested and tried rutting against her thigh, desperate for even the smallest amount of attention, anything that would help you reach the orgasm you so desperately craved.

 

“Naughty boys don't get to cum. It would serve you well to remember that.” she leaned down and whispered in your ear, the touch of her breath against your ear making you shudder.

 

Over and over, she would bring you to the brink, but then stop just short of your orgasm until you were in tears, begging her to let you cum, you’d do anything just for her to let you have the orgasm you had been denied.

 

“Tell me what you are and I might be merciful.” she rasped, enjoying this as much as you were.

She started rubbing your clit again, faster and harder, encouraging you to say what she wanted to hear.

 

“I-I’m a n-na-aughty boy, Sister!” you cried, your orgasm fast approaching and praying that she wouldn't stop.

 

That seemed to be what she wanted to hear, for she didn't stop until you let out a choked cry and came on her fingers.

 

She muttered, “Dirty boy.”, wiped her hand on your shirt, and helped you get cleaned up before sending you on your way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com for more relentless thottery


End file.
